


Youmencansuckme

by senacchis (creatilily)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: High School AU, M/M, stan trickstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 15:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19703803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creatilily/pseuds/senacchis
Summary: I literally wrote this is comic sans idk what y’all expect





	Youmencansuckme

A/N: Please be nice to me! This is my first fic >.< *hides behind Ritsu*  
Ritsu: Ew, who are you? Go away I want to sleep *sleeps*  
Me: Wahhh! You’re so mean Richu! *cries*

Mao’s POV  
My name Mao Isara. I am your average high school boy who enjoys reading manga and being a slave to the adults of society. I play basketball, and I’m on the student council with my crush, Eichi Tenshouin, the most popular person at our school. What’s special about me? Nothing, except for the fact that I go Yumenosaki High School, the most prestigious school in Japan. 

My day started as any other. “ONIII CHAN WAKE UP YOU DUMB BRUTE” Ahh, my wonderful younger sister and personal alarm clock. Quickly changing into my favorite Boku no Hero Academia shirt and comfy jeans, I clamored down the stairs to eat breakfast. 

“I’m coming, I’m coming.” When I reached the kitchen, I saw a traditional breakfast of big fluffy pancakes and Naruto brand ramune. I quickly gobbled everything down, like the growing teenage boy I am, and rushed out the door with a piece of toast in my mouth like my favorite anime schoolgirl to see my best friend Keito parked outside as usual.

“Heeey, what’s up bitch,” asked Keito, looking as weeby as ever. In his full-on Kakashi from Naruto cosplay and Dragon Ball Z car, he was by far the biggest shounen fan at Yumenosaki. 

“Nothing much, you know how it is,” I replied as I got into the car, where Happy Synthesizer covered by Pastel*Palettes was playing on the radio. I nodded my head along with the music as I put on my seat belt and Keito drove us off to the local Starbucks to get some limited edition Love Live! cappuccinos. The Bandori radio station changed to “Guren no Yumiya” covered by Roselia.  
“Awww yeah, this slaps,” said Keito as he rolled down the windows and blasted Yukina’s glorious voice amongst the common mortals, blessing them with true artistry. He then proceeded to ignore me as he belted out the lyrics to his favorite cover by his favorite band. Rude. Somehow, we managed to survive the ride to Starbucks and order our Dia Shimmer (for Keito) and Ruby Glimmer (for me). After that, we finally headed to school. 

When we arrived at Yumenosaki, Keito haphazardly parked in the section reserved for members for the student council. Oh, did I mention that he’s the vice president? I originally joined student council to become closer to the guy of dreams, Eichi Tenshouin-senpai (uwu), but somehow along the way, I managed to befriend Keito who is Eichi’s best friend. He still doesn’t know about my crush on Eichi though. 

“Konnichiwa boys,” waiting outside our car was a swarm of kids… and Eichi Tenshouin himself! The golden idol of the school, the pride and joy, the heir to Tenshouin Corporation was waiting for us! 

“H-h-h-ewwo senpai felwjflewafj,” I gurgled out to Eichi who looked absolutely ravishing in a sexy ass sweater vest that showed off his long graceful arms. I had to contain myself from drooling on the spot! He was just that hot. His legs were tender and shapely underneath his dark white pants, and his feet were covered by his Air Jordans. All in all, he looked very kawaii. 

Keito however, was much more composed than me. “Heyyyy wass up, king?” he drawled in his country accent (A/N: I know Keito doesn’t have one in canon, but it’s so hot XD). 

“Oh, you know the usual, boys swarming over me, people telling me how great I am, the occasional murder, and taking care of-”

Before Eichi could finish his statement, an announcement sounded over the school speakers, “Mao Isara, we request your presence at the principal’s office. Again, Mao Isara, we request your presence at the principal’s office.” Oh frick, what did they want me for this time? Did they discover my late homework assignment from seventh grade? Did they remember when I arrived only one minute before the school bell rang? Was this about the A- I got in chemistry in sixth grade? As I pondered my sins of the past, my feet slowly dragged me in front of the location of my last judgement. Gulp. This was it I guess. 

I tentatively entered the open door, preparing for my doom. I could already imagine Mr. Hidaka awaiting me with a sinister smile on his face, and the giant grand desk that stood in front of me did nothing to alleviate my fears. Behind the desk was the back of a giant chair, with the only indication of the person sitting on it being a pink… something… that stood up from the top. I stood there, drowning in sweat and fear as the chair slowly… slowly… slowly swiveled around to reveal its sittee... a tiny pink gremlin. 

“Tori! What are you doing here?”

“Nyehehehe, I paid the secretary to let me take his place for the day, so now my plan to take over the school is slowly coming to fruition! >:3”

“Do you realize that you’re a disgrace to the student council?”

Somehow, conversing with this bubblegum critter made me forget my fears, which was my first mistake. Unbeknownst to me, Mr. Hidaka closed the door behind me. With my escape path blocked, he ahem-ed, which brought me to attention, and proceeded to utter his fateful words, “Isara kun, would you please show the new student around the school?”


End file.
